Wristwatches are becoming more and more scarce it seems, as people want more than time related features from their electronic devices. It isn't enough that a watch can tell time in different countries or languages. It isn't enough that a watch can act as an alarm, stop watch and timer, with the push of any number of different bezel-mounted buttons. With the advent of MP3 players, smart phones, smart pads and other wireless computing devices, the time for Dad's (or Grandpa's) multi-function wristwatch has passed.
People want multi-touch control. They want game, personal, and productivity applications at their fingertips. They want music with download capabilities. However, they also want elegance to go with all that functionality. The ability to remain feminine or masculine and stylish is a need that has gone unappreciated by those designers attempting to take advantage of the popularity of devices such as the Apple® IPod nano MP3 player. Belt clips, pocket clips and arm bands are neither elegant nor stylish, and are inconvenient to use because they require regular attachment and detachment.
Further, people want more from their electronic devices, such as MP3 players. It isn't enough to provide a housing with a clip for attaching to an article of clothing. The device must be capable of integration into a user's particular lifestyle, not just as a running/walking/exercise accessory. As the electronic device manufactures fail to fill this need, a holder for such devices becomes more imperative.
The present device solves these and other problems associated with prior art devices. The present device provides a beautifully aesthetic and completely functional means for carrying an MP3 player, such as the Apple® IPod nano, while allowing the user to have ready access to all the features of the player without the need for detaching and reattaching associated with most devices.